Wedding Bell Blues Uninterrupted
by broadwaybaby2010
Summary: What if Emily had waited just a bit longer to ask for a picture with her daughter and granddaughter? What would have happened in that side room where Rory had coerced Logan to join her? And what would such and encounter - one with no strings attached - be like with a girl like Rory? Takes place during Season 5, Episode 13 "Wedding Bell Blues".


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This fic takes place during Season 5, Episode 13: "Wedding Bell Blues." Please note that the beginning of the fic and a section near the end are strongly based off of the actual episode. That dialogue and some of the actions are taken directly from the episode and are thus not my property, but no copyright infringement is intended. I use those merely to give context to the rest of the fic which is all mine. Obviously I also do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters and I do not make any money from the writing of this story**

 **This is an M rated one-shot. It has smut….it's mostly smut. Fair warning.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"Champagne?" Rory asked, offering the bottle to Logan who took a swig. Alcohol was definitely necessary. This wasn't like Rory at all, but the butterflies in her stomach every time Logan was around told her that she wanted this… but some liquid courage sure wasn't going to hurt. Logan handed the bottle back to her and she took a swig of her own.

"Look, you sure you wanna do this?" Logan knew girls like Rory and they were never the type to mesh well with him. For her to be okay with this no-strings-attached situation didn't make sense for her. He was even upfront about it and she was still the one sauntering off, leading him into this empty side room.

Rory set down the champagne bottle and looked up at Logan. "I just want to know what it would be like," and placing her arm on his shoulder, she leaned in and gave him a tentative kiss, her talk with her dad earlier giving her the courage to make the first move.

When she pulled back, Logan smirked slightly and sized her up. "I feel like I'm kissing a guy," he teased, commenting on the fact that she was wearing a suit from her duties as Best Man for the vow renewal. Rory rolled her eyes and leaned back in, kissing him again with much more confidence. This kiss was stronger and stirred arousal in Logan, but he let her continue to have the lead until she pulled back once again, looking up into his eyes for approval. "And apparently I had no idea what I was missing," he said, finally giving in to her persistence. He took her face in both hands and pulled her into a kiss, much deeper than those previous. He slid his tongue across her lips and Rory darted her tongue out to meet his, sending heat straight down to the point between Rory's legs.

Logan gently undid the buttons on Rory's suit jacket and slid it off of her shoulders before quickly flinging his off as well as the passion of their kissing rose. Logan pressed their bodies tightly together as one of his hands drifted down to grab at her ass, round and accentuated by the tightly tailored suit. Turning them around, Logan slowly started backing them up until Rory was against the wall opposite the double doors through which they had entered the room. Logan let his hand drift slightly lower where it rested just behind Rory's thigh before he lifted it, pulling her leg up by his waist, giving him the ability to press his body even closer to hers, settling with his hardening erection pressed up against her. He could feel her heat pressing through the dress pants as he moved his kiss from her mouth, down her cheek, and to her neck. He resisted the urge to leave his mark there, but instead opted for soft, wet kisses.

Rory's breathing quickened. She knew that Logan was far more experienced than she, so, naturally, he would know what he was doing, but she never quite expected this. While being with Dean had been great, it wasn't anywhere close to this. Dean was sweet, sure. But this? This was…sensual.

Logan's free hand slid down from Rory's cheek, past her shoulder, to gently cup the outside swell of her breast. Rory ached for him to move it more center, more toward the sensitivity in the middle of her breasts. She tugged at her tie so it was hanging loose around her neck and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. Logan's heart was beating hard, waiting to see what lay beneath. As each button came undone, his kisses trailed down the newly exposed trail, tracing the white lacy bra that was suddenly exposed to him. As his mouth moved over one of her lace-covered breasts, his teeth grazing over the sensitive spot where Rory craved attention. Her hips bucked, pressing her warmth square against his zipper.

Breathless, Logan pulled away with a classic smirk. "Eager there, Ace?" he teased.

Rory hid her blush with a witty retort. "Still feel like you're kissing a guy?"

"Hell no," he chuckled as he quickly tore at his tie and Rory took over unbuttoning his shirt and pulling the tails up, untucking it from his pants. As his shirt and tie fell to the floor behind him, Rory ran her hands down his bare, toned chest.

Logan turned them around once more and guided Rory backward to the settee in the middle of the room, kissing her the whole way. With the back of Rory's legs against the arm of the settee, Logan pushed Rory's white button-up off of her shoulders and he gently moved his hand between them to tug at the button on her pants. Rory took a sharp breath.

Logan stopped and looked at Rory in the eye. "Ace? Are you sure about this?" It took every ounce of strength he had to ask it. If he had to stop now, he might go mad, but there was just something about her. It wasn't all just about him, about his pleasure, because it was her. He had to know she was okay with this.

Rory didn't answer for a moment. She knew this wasn't like her, but being like her hadn't really gotten her much in the way of love lately. It got her an affair with a married man. It got her called a home-wrecker. It got her abandoned by Jess. Maybe it was about time to step outside of that norm. She reached behind her back and undid her bra clasp and tossed her bra to the floor. Logan swallowed hard and attempted to control his breathing at the sight of her bare chest. Her breasts were perky. They weren't nearly as large as some of the girls he had been with, but he imagined they would fit right in the palm of his hand. Breaking him out of his thoughts, Rory finally spoke, "That answer your question?"

Logan forced his eyes to leave her chest and meet her gaze. Her stare back at him was filled with determination. With renewed passion, he crushed his lips to hers as he worked at the button and zipper on her tight dress pants. He took another step toward her, pressing her backwards over the arm rest to land on the seat of the settee, lying down. Logan hovered over her, one knee on the settee, the other foot on the floor for support and due to lack of space on the seat itself. Logan's mouth covered one of Rory's pert nipples, his tongue flicking at the point. Each flick sent a sharp wave of arousal through Rory, making the moist heat at her center even more prominent. One hand reached up to knead her other breast, his fingers gently running circles around that nipple, making it even harder.

Logan had desperately been trying to ignore just how aroused he was, but his erection was straining so hard that he could barely stand it. He pulled away and grabbed her waistband. She lifted her hips to allow him to slide them down her legs, but leaving the white lace panties in place. As much as he wanted to see her in all her glory, he also knew in the back of his mind that there was a very real possibility that some other party-goer or staff member could come into this room for a break and walk in on them. It would be best for Rory to at least preserve a touch of her pride if that were to happen.

Rory kicked off her heels as she fought to get the pants off from around her ankles, practically frantic in her arousal. Logan reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet to retrieve the small foil wrapper kept for situations just like this. As Rory settled in to a comfortable position that gave Logan access to her most intimate of spaces with one knee propped up and the other foot on the floor, Logan undid his belt and freed himself from the tight confines of his pants, sliding them and his boxers down to his mid-thighs. He tore open the condom and deftly slid it into place before looking down at Rory.

She was staring up at him, her chest heaving. She was fighting with herself to keep from covering her bare chest. She was fighting with herself to relax. She was fighting with herself to not be nervous. But not only was this sex with a new person, it was also not the most private of spaces for such a private moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reaching up and grabbing Logan around the neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

In the passion of Rory's kiss, Logan pulled her panties to the side and positioned himself at her entrance, feeling her warmth and slickness up close. "Fuck, Ace," he whispered in a moment when their kiss was broken for air. He moved his hips forward slightly but was met with resistance. Quite reluctantly, he pulled out of their kiss. "Ace, ya gotta relax. You're so tight," he told her, his fingers toying at her entrance, barely able to press one fingertip inside her clenched muscles.

Her breathing hitched. His exploring was sending tingles through her body. "I-isn't that a g-good thing?" she asked, attempting to be cheeky, but her words were barely audible in her breathlessness.

Logan bit his lip. Her cheekiness was undeniably adorable. "Yes, but not impenetrably so. Just… breathe. Relax." Fingers slick in her wetness, he drew circles around her clit, making her hips jump, giving him another reason to smirk. He kissed his way down her neck to tease her nipple with his teeth. Rory's eyes could hardly function anymore and they drifted closed, helping her to escape the surroundings and focus on the feelings Logan was responsible for in her body.

Logan slid his fingers lower again and pressed one and then another inside her. She let out a small gasp. "'Atta girl, Ace," he said under his breath before removing his fingers, positioning himself, and pushing inside her.

Logan's head fell forward as the pleasure rushed through him. Even though she had relaxed a bit, Rory was still quite tight and her muscles were clenched around his member. Rory's brow furrowed a bit. He was…different than Dean. Bigger maybe. It didn't hurt, per se, but it was a stretch to accommodate him. But then he started moving, pulling out and pressing back in, slowly, gently, and she hardly noticed the stretching. He was hitting all the wonderful spots, all of her nerve-endings tingling as he filled her.

He picked up his pace, starting to pant as the room filled with the slapping sound of skin-on-skin and soft grunts from Rory's throat. Logan fought to regulate his breathing, keep his calm as long as possible. But with as hot as their foreplay had been, he could feel how close he was. "Ace, a guy can only last so long…."

Oh. Right. She had been so focused on how good it felt that she had forgotten how on edge he was bound to be. It wasn't as if it were too quick, particularly under the precariousness of the privacy. She had just lost track of time.

She forced her eyes back into working order and, mouth open in her panting, she met his eyes. Her stomach lurched. The passion staring back at her was almost too much. Logan dipped his head down suck hard on her breast, sure he was leaving a mark but neither cared. Rory slid her hand down his chest and back to her own body, just above where they were joined. Her pointer finger dipped down and drew pointed circles around her clit.

Logan thought he might lose his mind. "Fuck. 'Atta girl, Ace. Come for me."

If they weren't in their current situation, Rory would have blushed at such a comment, but he was so good. How he filled her. How he hit some spot inside her that she could practically feel in her stomach. How he sucked at her breast, making her heart leap. She looked right in his eyes and Logan lifted her leg from the ground high enough to wrap around his waist. Logan gave a couple more thrusts at this new angle and Rory lost it. Her eyes snapped shut. She threw her head back. As if she couldn't control it, she let out a small scream, probably much louder than she should have with the party right next door. "Fuck!"

That was it for Logan. Seeing Rory come and feeling her clench down around him, he came too, the power behind his orgasm stronger than any in recently memory. There was something special about this seemingly innocent girl who was writhing in the aftershocks of her pleasure beneath him.

It took a couple minutes for Rory to regain her composure and open her eyes to look up at Logan again. He was grinning down at her. He dug his hand in her curly up-do, pulling her into a passionate kiss as he gently pulled out of her. "Wow, Ace."

"Yeah. Wow." Rory, one to usually have the power of words on her side, could barely form thoughts, let alone sentences.

Logan cocked a side-grin at her and tucked a stray curl, one of a several released from their pins during their tryst, behind her ear. "We should probably get back to the party," he said, attempting to sound casual as he got to his feet and pulled his pants back up to their proper place, throwing the condom away in the trash can by the side table.

"Oh, right," Rory said awkwardly, gingerly getting to her feet and covering her bare chest until she could find and put her bra back on. Everything that felt so right suddenly put an awkward air about the room. Logan gathered up her clothes and brought them to her. "Thanks," she said, not able to look him in the eye.

"Ace," Logan said, catching her chin and turning it toward him, forcing her to look at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said, blatantly a lie and he could tell. He gave her a look that told her so and she gave in, "I guess I'm just not used to the casual thing just yet, the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am…."

He chortled inwardly. Of course that's what she would think of him and what 'casual' meant. "Ace, do you want to get caught in your current state of dress?"

She looked down at herself and tried to cover herself with the pile of clothes in her arms. "No."

"I may not want strings, but that doesn't mean I'm a cad. I'm not opposed to overnight guests." He crossed to her and took her by the waist. "If we were at my place, I'd be happy –" he cut himself by kissing down her neck, "—to have you share my bed all night….and preferably do what we just did a time or two more." He had kissed his way up to her ear and sucked lightly on her earlobe. "But as it is, you are the Best Man and you should probably get back to the party." He gave her another strong kiss on the lips before breaking away so they could both get dressed.

Rory let out a bit of a "hmpf"' sound under her breath. She desperately wanted to ask if that meant she could go home with him after the party for such a night. She knew that that would sound clingy, verging on commitment. She had agreed against that, but that didn't stop the longing she had in her gut to feel him hold her, his bare, toned chest pressed against her bare skin….

She put her pants and shirt back on, although completely wrinkled from their time on the floor, and she went to put her heels back on. Logan, seeing her from behind, froze as he was buttoning his shirt, only half of the buttons redone. "Now, see, that's not fair," he said, causing her to whip around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" She slid her foot into her other shoe.

"Your ass in those pants with those heels on? How's a man to control himself?" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to him in the middle of room, causing her to giggle slightly as he took her back in his arms and into another kiss.

Then they both heard the click….the click of the door opening and Lorelai coming into the room, catching them in their disheveled state and wrapped in each other's arms. They sprung apart.

Slightly pissed off, Lorelai spoke, hardly able to look at them, "Grandma wants a picture."

"Of this?" Rory replied, shocked, quickly realizing that was a really stupid thing to say. In her defense, it wasn't like she thought that would be the first thing her mom would say in this situation. Logan rolled his eyes slightly, crossing his arms over his half-bared chest.

"Rory, what are you doing?"

"Mom—"

"You're at your grandparents' wedding, renewal vow thing. Whatever. They're right out there. God, Rory, I swear –"

Then in came Chris in his drunken state, threatening Logan. Logan raised his arms to show he wasn't touching Rory and didn't want to fight as he backed away. As Lorelai pulled Chris from the room, Rory and Logan quickly started to finish redressing, buttoning shirts and draping ties around their necks, grabbing their jackets from the floor. Then in came Luke. Both Rory and Logan were caught off guard by another male figure becoming so hostile over the situation.

Once both parent-like males were removed from the room, Lorelai reentered and closed the door behind her. "I think you guys better use the back way out of here."

"But Dad… Luke."

"I will take care of Dad and Luke. Please go, now, go," and Rory took off, forgetting that she was leaving Logan behind to gather his jacket and wallet. He rushed to gather his things because this was far more awkward than some random party-goer interrupting. Not that he had never been walked in on with a girl…but never by her mother. Since he didn't really have girlfriends, it kept him from having to deal with parents (he even avoided his own as much as possible). When he turned to go, Lorelai spoke up. "So, um, you must be Logan."

"Uh…" Logan looked to where Rory had left the room, leaving him to what he assumed would be the brutal wrath of her mother. "Yeah."

"I'm Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a shrug. All things considered, this was far more civil than anything he could have pictured. "Okay, I better…." He trailed off, pointing to the back way out of the room and headed to find Rory.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed before going back out to deal with the two over-protective men in the hall.

Just outside of the back entrance to the room, Logan found Rory frantically retying her tie and re-pinning her hair. Logan threw his jacket on and buttoned it before coming up behind her and looking at her in the mirror while also straightening his tie, making their closeness look more innocent now that they were in public again. "Well, that was an adventure," he said with a sigh.

Still frantically trying to fix herself up for the pictures her mom had mentioned, she replied, "Yeah, sure. Maybe not as 'casual' as intended considering the interruption. Thank goodness Grandma didn't want a picture 5 minutes earlier." After having left the room, Rory realized that, no matter how awkward the situation, it would have been a thousand times worse if her mom had walked in on them any sooner. Just that thought made her blush slightly at how embarrassing that would have been. She fixed the collar on her jacket and turned to go back to the ballroom, but Logan caught her around the waist.

"Ace, do ya regret it?"

She smiled at him. Maybe he cared more about her than he wanted to admit to her. "How could I?" she replied and gave him a quick but confident kiss before hurrying to find her grandmother for pictures.

Logan watched her go. And, with her in those heels and those pants, he didn't mind the view.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear your thoughts! I just rewatched this episode and I felt so bad for them that they were interrupted so quickly. I felt I needed to give Rory and Logan a little more of a chance to play ;-).**

 **If you like my work, I also have a Rory/Jess one-shot in the works (even though I'm a strong Rory/Logan shipper) as well as a couple of potential fics in the works for Oklahoma! (the musical). Stay tuned or follow me as an author to stay updated on those upcoming works.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
